1.0 Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to boat anchors, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved process of forming a boat anchor wherein the same utilizes conventional carbonated beverage containers to form anchors and groups thereof.
2.0 Description of the Prior Art
The use of boat anchors in various configurations to accommodate various boating conditions is known in the prior art. The prior art, however, has utilized anchors of complex or costly construction limiting their advantageous use by individuals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,705 to Costello sets forth a boat anchor wherein the same, upon deposit onto an ocean floor, directs an internally mounted shaft to penetrate the ocean floor with outwardly extending legs for embedding within the floor and maintaining secure anchoring therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,916 to Ueda sets forth a sinker arrangement utilizing a conically configured sinker with outwardly depending legs orthogonally aligned to an axis of the sinker with an eye hook embedded through an apex of the sinker for securement to a fishing line.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,524 to Locks sets forth an anchoring device utilizing a plastic dipped iron body with a flange directed orthogonally outwardly and medially of the elongate body for grasping of a bottom surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,544 to Goepfrich sets forth an anchor of generally conical configuration with an "O" ring groove and an "O" ring directed through the groove which projects beyond an outer surface of the body to provide a bumper to protect the sides of boats against damage as the anchor is swung onto the sides of boats.
U.S. Pat. No. 704,730 to Zierleyn sets forth a hitching device utilizing an elongate base and an upwardly tapered body with an eye hook secured thereto of a generally anchor-like configuration.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved process of forming a boat anchor which addresses both the problems of ease of fabrication and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.